August and the Akatsuki
by Akumu the Starchiha
Summary: There is a new member in the Akatsuki and she has started to cause problems. What happens when those problems get serious. Yaoi and maybe mpreg in later chapters. I changed chapter 6 because i forgot to save so the rest of the chapter was left out. Sorry.
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfiction on this website

This is my first fanfiction on this website. This story involves mpreg and yaoi so if you don't like either of those just leave.

Even no matter how much I wish the only characters I own are August.

The sky seemed to cry with me the morning after my mother died. As the tears streamed down my cheeks it long silver hair. My normally star bright blue eyes were puffy and red from crying so long. Everyone gathered around me trying to consol me in my time of need. I am but fifteen and now I am all alone, because my stupid father left my mother just after I was born. My mother never talked of him much, she even dropped his name. So I had no last name, that didn't last for long though the people of the poison village decided that my name should be Karei, August. They thought Karei suited me because I was a rush of beauty that would pass everyone. My mother said she named me August for the month I was born in. I have run from my village to join the Akatsuki. I know it is desertion and I don't care anymore. Depression and stress have started to blind me so I know longer care if I am a missing ninja from the poison village.

"I'm here" I said to my self wiping tears out of my eyes I felt like running home to my village but I just couldn't. I walk in to here bickering and arguments. I knew I wouldn't be noticed so I screeched until nine people came running. I notice that there were to boy no older than eighteen. Also there were no girls here or ones who came to see what happened. They were all looking really pissed.

"Who are you and what do you want?" said an annoyed and very tired voice from the shadows.

"Karei August why?" I asked with my composer rising I could take these guys… probably.

"Karei?" the man inquired

"I don't know my real last name so people in the poison village called me that because they said I was a rush of beauty. I don't believe them." I said snarling

"What do you want?" he asked again

"Oh" I said blushing in embarrassment "I want to join" all the men there except the one in the shadow were staring mesmerized at the blush creeping along my cheeks.

"Oh then come with me" he said looking at the others

"Of course… Pein" I said to shocked looks from everyone

"How do you know my name? None outside of these bozos and Konan no one knows my name." Pein said coming out of the shadows his red eyes glowing

"I read minds memories and dreams" I said as plainly as death.

"Wha…What" he said

"You heard me. Oh it was these people who are annoying you" I said pointing to the group of Akatsuki members.

"Yes, why don't we talk" he said looking interested

"Okay" I said solemnly

**T.B.C.**

Thank you for reading this and please review, I don't care if you flame just please review.


	2. The Interview

Sorry it took so long to post I have been really busy with school, sports and friends

Sorry it took so long to post I have been really busy with school, sports and friends. This story involves yaoi mpreg and some het.

Disclaimer I don't own the Akatsuki but I do own August and the problems

The red head man seemed to glide into his office. It was a large dark room draped in blood red curtains and only a lamp on the desk for any source of light. The silver haired girl looked around taking in the whole office. She started when the man in the room addressed her.

The man barked his, eyes softening at the little tears in the corner of the girl's eyes as she touched the curtains, "Why are you crying?"

She turned with a mixture of fury and sadness in her eyes, but the fury took over "Why am I crying? WHY AM I FUCKIN' CRYING?" she yelled dropping to the floor sobbing. "I crying because my mother just died my father was absent my whole life I left my village to come here and now I feel as if I don't deserve to live." She ranted on "I am but a single pawn in this game of chess we call life and what ever god is playing this game is trying to decide if it my turn to sacrifice myself or not." She went on like that for five minutes before she finally calmed down enough to talk to Pein.

"Alright" the man with the piercings said "why don't we get on with asking you some questions?" The silver haired girl nodded "Are you any good in combat?"

August smirked and said "Very good but I mostly win through dirty tricks and unfair advantages." Her puffy blue eyes sparkling

"Nice" Pein smirked "What are these dirty tricks and unfair advantages?" he looked genuinely interested in what she had to say

"Well" she had to yell over the now arguing people of the Akatsuki "You know of my special powers…" she abruptly cut off by two people yelling.

"Kakuzu give me back my scythe." Someone whined

"No you tried to cut out one of my hearts" Another yelled back

"Well fuck you, you already have four" the whining man said

"Well do you know how much hearts cost nowadays?" Asked the second voice

"Don't give a fuck or fuckin' care." Yelled the first voice

They kept going on like this and Pein looked over at the 15 year old sitting across from him a smirk playing on her lips. Pein didn't know why but he was scared. "I'll be right back" she said in a sing-songy voice. She grabbed something in a purple bottle out of the pouch on her right leg. She walked out of the room like an angel almost floating off the ground. Pein could now see why people had called her Karei. He started when the sound of braking glass came from the other room. August came back in the room her hair flowing behind her a small smirk playing on her delicate features.

It was only know Pein noticed that the 15 year old in front of him was long and lean. Her face was long and slightly drawn. She had the biggest, brightest eyes Pein had ever seen. Her mouth was a thin line at the moment but you could tell she had the fullest lips you have ever seen. She also had a beautiful button nose that just seemed to add to the perfect picture that this girl was. Pein shook himself and brought himself back to reality.

"I also make potions" the 15 year old went on like nothing happened

"What did you do?" Pein asked a hard look on his face

"Hm, I don't know what you're talking about" August said innocently playing with her knee length hair

"What did you do?" he asked noticing the silence coming from the Akatsuki hideout. He was becoming increasingly curious

"Um… I… I kind used some knock out gas on them." She said more to her feet than anything.

"You used what?" asked Pein who was getting happier by the second. This girl was very interesting.

"I used knock out gas" August said with a hard look on her face "I can see why they were annoying you they're pains in the asses."

"Yes, they are. Well there is the exception, Konan she is quite and sweet but I haven't seen her for 6 months and counting."

"Oh good so I'm not the only girl." August said with a look of relief in her blue eyes.

"No, you're not the only girl but you are the youngest person here." The red headed man said calmly smiling it has been a while since the hideout was this quiet.

"I don't care I probably stronger than half of the guys here." The silver haired girl smirked and she said this

"I don't know you well enough to know if you could." Pein said enjoying the silence "Um… when does this knock out gas wear off?" he asked trying not to sound too eager

"Ten hours" she answered truthfully

"Oh, alright you can join" Pein said a grin spreading across his face it would be quiet for a while and it hadn't been that way in a long time. He was at peace.


	3. August meets Konan

Sorry it took so long to post I have been really busy with school, sports and friends

This story involves yaoi mpreg and some het. Okay I had more free time today, so I wrote this chapter also. So please enjoy.

Disclaimer I don't own the Akatsuki but I do own August and the problems

The Silence in the Akatsuki hideout was only broken by the sound of Pein and August walking down the hallway. "This is going to be your room. You have your own bathroom too. It is attached. So I'll leave you to unpack." Pein said walking away

"Wait, aren't you going to show me the rest of the hideout?" August looked at Pein with a piercing stare

"No, you can find the things yourself. And that room hasn't been used for years so it might be dusty. Oh and when the other members wake up I'll send Tobi down with you robes."

"Why Tobi? Doesn't he annoy you the most?" August asked

"I thought you read minds, memories and dreams." Pein said with a skeptical look

"I do but it is kind of like intruding into someone else's mind so I only use when I need it." The girl said glaring at Pein

"Well I'll send Tobi because he is the friendliest" Pein said turning away his red hair bouncing

"Okay" August said in a monotone walking into her new room

August walked in to see two beds on opposite sides of the room. One had red sheets the other black. There was an oak closet against the blue wall. The blue wall wonderfully matched the black carpet. There was a large maple desk with books on it. August went over and looked at them. The titles read: Expecting Mothers and What to Expect, Pregnancy for Working Women, How to Take Care of Your Child, A Single Mother's Guide to Pregnancy and Babies, How to Deliver a Baby, A Single Mother's guide to Twins and Twins and Everything You Need to Know About Them. August looked over the titles again very confused, they were all pregnancy and baby books. She started when she heard the bathroom door open. She turned around and screamed as did the woman looking back at her. August put a hand on the woman's mouth to silence her screaming. "Shh, do you really want Pein to hear, Konan." August whisper

"Wh-who are you?" Konan asked fear in her eyes as she held her stomach which as August could see was quite swollen and it really explained the pregnancy books.

"I'm the new member of the Akatsuki, Karei August." August said this dropping her hand from Konan's mouth.

Konan relaxed a little looking into August's eyes she didn't look that evil. Actually she looked innocent and she was young. "Why did you come here, your so young and so innocent?" There were tears in Konan's eyes as she said this.

"Oh, please calm down" August whispered now crying herself.

They sat down on the bed and tried to calm themselves down. As August looked in the mirror she muttered "I look ridiculous" they both started to laugh. They became friends in that instance. They both talked for hours about August's past and how the only thing she knew about her father was that he had grayish silver hair and he was from Konoha. Also how Konan had never told Pein she was going to have a baby so she hid in this unused room. Konan also told August about why she had books on twins. They had been given to her by the woman at the bookstore because the bookstore woman thought she was a little bigger than a woman who was only three months along and only having one baby. Also how Konan was now nine months along.

"Are you as hungry as I am?" Konan asked after August finished telling her about her friends from the Village Hidden in Silence.

"Yeah, you want get something from the kitchen?" August asked putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"No, I normal sneak out the back and go to the restaurant in the rest area. It's only half a mile away and I normal get free food there." Konan said blushing

"Oh" August said "Do you want to go there?" she asked as she opened her backpack (did I mention she was wearing a backpack?) and took out a white hair ribbon and making a bow in her hair.

"Yes" Konan said putting on a purple sweatshirt over her black tee-shirt. The sweatshirt went to the thighs of her jeans. August also changed into a pair of jeans and she put on a green shirt with a beige jacket over it. After they got changed the started out the back door quietly because the rest of the Akatsuki besides Pein were still out. Konan summoned a great cat, a panther to be exact and said to it "Evening Kuroraka, could you please bring me to Daisuke's"

"Of course Miss Konan and do you have a guest today?" The panther said in a low almost growling voice.

"Hai, her name is August. Can you carry both of us?" Konan asked a little confused

"I don't know. How much do you weigh?" The question was directed at an unmoving August.

"Ummm… about 95 to 100 pounds" (I'm not a metrics person just ask my friends) August said calmly

"Oh that's fine" Kuroraka said with a soft growl as Konan pulled August up onto the panther's back.

August wrapped her arms around Konan's waist as the panther jumped into the air and took of running. Konan had a steady grip on Kuroraka's neck so that she and August didn't fall off. They were at Daisuke's in a matter of seconds. August got down first and then helped Konan down with the help of Kuroraka. After Konan got down she thanked Kuroraka and dismissed her. Then she turned to August and said with a serious look on her face "Please play along with this but here they call me Kyoko because I don't want them to know I am of the… Akatsuki" she whispered the last word

"Of course I'll play along'" August said looking just as serious as Konan

"Thank you and can you go under the name of Autumn?" Konan asked

"That fine, come on let's go get some food" August said running over to the restaurant.

August and Konan found a table and took a seat. A purple haired girl wandered over to the table with menus. To August she looked about 20 years old. "Mari, How are you?" Konan asked the girl

"I'm fine Kyoko and you have a friend today." The girl Mari smiled at August "And what is your name?"

"Autumn" August said to the still smiling waitress

"And how old are you Autumn?" Mari asked her hair falling in front of her eyes

"I'm 15" August said after checking with Konan if it was okay.

"Oh wow really?" Mari said looking at August "My brother Clay is the exact same age" She was smiling genuinely now, you could see it in her eyes. "Here he comes now" the girl said gleefully.

A boy with golden hair that just touched the middle of his neck walked over to the table. He had the same eyes as his sister the most brilliant color of green. They remind August of the grassy field she used to play in with her old friend from the village hidden in beauty. She may have been from the poison village but the people of the village would always send her and her mother there for a little vacation. August felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Hello" the boy said to August. Had he noticed her staring? Do he see she was about to cry? "Anything wrong" he asked

"Nothing" August said wiping her eyes on the back of her hands

"Hey, Kyoko" August started when she heard another person of whom she could not identify scream. August turned around to see a girl with the most beautiful lilac hair and the biggest chocolate brown eyes.

"Su, how are you doing?" Konan asked. She looked so happy to be seeing all of her friends

"Fine but a better question is how are you doing? Feeling any better living in a house full of guys must get tiresome. Do they get over protective of you now that you're pregnant, even thought it's none of theirs?" This girl could TALK she keep asking question after question, only giving Konan a chance to nod or shake her head. To August she looked about nineteen and very out going. Unlike her sister, who was wear a pair of lose fitting jeans and a black long sleeved shirt, Su wore a tight blue and green plaid mini shirt, a pink tank top and a leather jacket. August also notice what their brother was wearing. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a gray shirt. August seemed scared by how fast Su could talk, Konan was trying not to laugh and Mari was yelling at Su for talking too much. Only Clay seemed to not be fazed by Su's consistent jabbering.

"I'm the baby and I are hungry" Konan said loudly enough t o be heard over the bickering sisters. Mari turned around still frowning.

"Sorry, Kyoko. So… umm… What would you two like?" Mari asked blushing looking embarrassed from forgetting they hadn't ordered yet.

"We'll both have Salmon. Is that okay with you Autumn?" Konan asked. August nodded and then continued to, unnoticed by anyone, stare at Clay. The three siblings walked back into the kitchen. "'m sorry. They can get a little out of it at times." Konan said looking at her hands

"'s fine" August said "Have you thought of baby names yet?" August said trying to change the subject

"I have thought of Shizuko for a girl and Ryoku for a boy." Konan said grateful for a change in subject

Then there food came, Clay was carrying it and August once again thought of the grassy fields in the village of beauty. "Quiet child and power? Those sound good." August said after Clay walked away. They talk for the rest of the meal and until they got back to the hide out. Once they got back Konan went to bed and August started a project. When she heard a knock at the door she realized her time was up and she place a concealment jutsu on Konan.

"Open the door" an annoyed voice said

"'m coming 'm coming" August said rushing to the door she opened it to find a red hair man-puppet standing outside her door and she asked "Are you Tobi, man-puppet"

"NO, I am not Tobi. And I'm not to be called man puppet. Got girly?" The red head said his red eyes shining in a ruthless manor.

"And I ain't no girly either. So if ya ain't Tobi who are you?" August said her hands on her hips knowing quite well it was Sasori and she was just trying to find more ways to tick him off.

"My name is Akusuna no Sasori. I was told to bring you your Akatsuki cloak because Tobi got lost on the way here. So here." Sasori said handing her the cloak.

"Come in for a while we can talk." August said devising a plan as she went. Sasori eyed her warily but came in and sat on the bed. August grabbed a needle filled with a solution. She put it behind her back and sat next to Sasori and asked "Could you roll up the sleeve of your cloak?" Sasori rolled his eyes but did as she asked. She jabbed the needle into Sasori's arm and made sure all of the solution went in. Sasori's eyes rolled up into his head as he hit the floor. August used a forbidden jutsu and put a blanket over Sasori the jutsu and solution would take 7 hours to work and he'd be out for the whole time so she might as well just cover him up.

sighs finally I'm done this chapter. What do you think? (Desperately) Please Review


	4. The Beginning

August rushed around trying to conceal a sleeping Konan, tuck an unconscious Sasori in a closet and cover up her project when

Sorry it took so long to post I had serious writers block and I have been wicked busy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the babies and August and her friends.

August rushed around trying to conceal a sleeping Konan, tuck an unconscious Sasori in a closet and cover up her project when she could sense Pein coming down the hallway. She started when there was a knock on the door.

"Open up August." Pein said in a demanding voice.

"One minute I'm not done getting dressed" she lied

"Oh" Pein said sounding slightly embarrassed

"Okay coming" she said after she had covered her project, thrown on a change of clothes and her new cloak. She opened the door to see the red head standing there wearing a hard expression. "Morning?" August took a shot at being polite

"Yeah" Pein said pushing his way into the room.

"Umm... Take a seat" August said gesturing to the bed. Pein sat and looked around as if looking for something which brought up August's question "What are you looking for Leader-sama" she gave a tired smile she had only slept for about 3 hours.

"Nothing" he said in that same monotone he had used when the other Akatsuki members had been arguing. "Have you seen Sasori?" he asked

"No" August said frightenedly as the door of the closet seemed to bang and someone screamed.

"What was that?" Pein asked his eyes wide

"A new experiment" August lied "You had better get out it doesn't seem to like you. And if I see Sasori I'll send him straight to you I promise" She said shoving Pein out the door and just as he was about to say something when she slammed the door in his face and locked it. She went over to Konan and unconcealed the woman. She was hiding in the corner of her bed a blanket wrapped protectively around her.

"Wh- what was that? And di-did I hear Pein? How come he didn't see me?" she asked shaking slightly

"That was my experiment. Yes, it was Pein and he didn't see you because I used a concealing jutsu." August answered each of Konan's questions in a gentle motherly voice.

"What?" Konan said quite confused as August walked over to the closet and opened the door and a small puppet fell out of the closet followed shortly by Sasori. But something was different about Sasori… he was human. "What?" Konan said again breathlessly

"He's human now. The jutsu worked faster than I thought. Oh well, better wake him up." August said kicking Sasori in the ribs.

"Ow" Sasori said grabbing his side. "What was that for?" he asked sitting up

"To wake up the FORMER puppet-boy" August said laughing slightly hold in up the puppet. It was an exact replica of Sasori.

"Former!?" Sasori yelled in aggravation and confusion

"Yeah, I made you human." August said smirking "Oh and you might want to find Pein he's been looking for you all morning."

"God," Sasori said rolling his eyes. Sasori had yet to notice Konan was standing behind August and that was a great feet seeing as Konan was taller than August. Sasori said "I'll find away to get you back for the depuppetizing." As he walked out the door.

"Seriously doubt it." August shouted after him. "I need a nap Konan wake me up later."

August woke to someone gently shaking her shoulder. "Konan?" August said sleepily

"Yeah, I was wondering are you going to have dinner with the rest of the Akatsuki or go with me again." Konan asked

"I think I'll give you so time with your friends" August said getting changed and pouring the two potions into eight separate bottles. The potion that looked like sake went into the four beer bottles and the clear potion went into the four clear bottles. August waved good bye to Konan as she stuffed these in a bag and ran out of the room.

In the kitchen Kakuzu was arguing with Hidan, Deidara was trying to kill Tobi, Kisame was poking Sasori and laughing, Zetzu was talking to himself, Itachi was giving the wall in front of him a death glare and Pein was nowhere to be found.

August stepped in and said "So… What's for dinner every eye was on her."

"Tobi wants food. Tobi wants food." Tobi whined

"How about alcohol instead." August offer. All the men looked at her "What? It's all I have."

Everyone nodded in agreement they wanted alcohol. August passed them around and advised that they be drunk in their own rooms so if the passed out they weren't sprawled everywhere. They actually took this advice and left in pairs, Kakuzu and Hidan, Sasori and Deidara, Kisame and Itachi, Zetzu and Tobi. Once they were gone August made Pasta but it was enough to feed two so she brought some to Pein who looked greatful especially when she gave him a bottle of sake.

That night August ate in her's and Konan's room eating while she read the book _How to Deliver a Baby_. Something was bothering her and it wasn't the book or the moans coming from all over it was the fact Konan was nine months pregnant she needed to get out of here and August knew just the place to send her. August scrawled a note on the back of a piece of scrap paper she also wrote directions on another piece. She ran of to the Restaurant and found Konan just leaving.

"Kyoko when are you due?" asked Mari

"In a few weeks" Konan said walking out of the restaurant "good-bye" she waved August standing there caught her eye "August" She whispered "is something wrong?"

August nodded and said "It's not safe to a have a baby here I want you to take these directions and go to my old friends' house." August said shoving the directions into Konan's hand "and give this to Baconna, please not Dacorra." August put and other piece of paper in her hand. "I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?" Konan nodded as August said "Good luck. I promise I'll come. Good-bye"

"Good-bye" Konan said a feeling of relief washed over her as August handed her a bag with clothes and her books. She summoned Kuroraka and they speed off.

August looked at the moon in the sky and she let herself sob before she walked back to the hideout and went to bed.

I know it's short and it sucks but please review. I don't care if you flame I just want reviews please.


	5. Diary Entries

Hi I'm back

Hi I'm back. I am going to try and update as quickly as I can.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did would I really be writing fanfiction.

This chapter is going to have August's dairy entries and the story. Note August calls her diary dearest friend or my almost sister.

_Diary Entries are in italics_

The regular story is normal

_Day 3 at the Akatsuki_

_Dearest Friend,_

_Today was my first day as the only girl in the Akatsuki. This morning I made breakfast for the whole Akatsuki. We all actually ate together at the table and Hidan was wearing an actual shirt. Pein said that those were firsts. Deidara, Itachi, Tobi and Hidan said they wanted to talk to me alone after they cleaned the dishes. Oh that must be them. _

_Goodbye, _

_August_

"Coming" August yelled walking to the door and opening it.

"You!" Hidan shouted jumping at August and trying to strangle her

"Get off her Hidan or we can't have it reversed." Itachi said calm as ever

"Fix what?" August said rubbing her neck.

Hidan lifted his shirt and August gasped "Put the shirt down Hidan" Itachi said angrily "we already know about our chests."

"Oh shit!" August screamed running to a big book and scanning the love potion section. "Shit! I made a pregnancy love potion." Her expression changed "Well at least now I know why I needed gender change for the potion for the girlier guys." The all glared at her

"Wait did you say pregnancy!" Tobi yelled

"Yes MADARA I did!" August yelled to everyone's surprise

"Does that mean we're pregnant?" Asked Deidara frightenedly

"Um…" August said

"WHAT DOES UM MEAN!!" Hidan yelled

"CALM DOWN OR YOU'LL HURT THE BABY!!" August yelled then she gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"So we are pregnant" Itachi said holding Hidan back by his collar

August sighed and said "Yes"

"Alright so what do we have to do?" Deidara asked

"Do you want to keep you're babies?" August asked looking at her feet

"Yes" said Madara

August looked up smiling "Really?" she asked He nodded

"I will too" said Itachi

"Alright" August said smiling

"I think I want to keep mine." Deidara whispered looking at his hands. Unlike the two Uchiha's who were perfectly certain he doubted his decision.

"That's great Deidara" August said happily hugging him. He smiled and looked more confident. "And you Hidan." She looked worriedly at the Silver haired man.

"I'm keeping it" He sighed looking at August

"Alright then" August said "We need to get you guys out of here because I can't believe Konan made to term here."

"Wait Konan was pregnant?" asked Madara

"Is" said August packing a bag "Go pack a small bag with all the necessities and bring it to my room. Leave it on that bed." August said pointing at Konan's former bed.

"Alright" they said leaving

_Day 3 at the Akatsuki _

_My Almost Sister,_

_I accidentally did something to make Madara, Deidara, Itachi and Hidan become pregnant. Now I have to write a note explaining our disappearances. God, I forgot about Clay I want him to know where I am. I should leave him a note too._

_Good-bye,_

_August _

August ran around writing her notes and packing more things in her bag. All four of the boys have brought their bags down. August took the note for Clay and summoned a great wolf. She rode on the wolf's back all the way to the restaurant. "Mari!" August yelled trying to get the older girls attention.

"Hey Autumn. What's up?" She said walking over

"Could you give this to Clay I really have to go" August said looking urgently at the door

"Sure hon." Mari said kindly

"Thanks" August said running out the door and jumping back onto Iris's back. Once back August found all the pregnant males in the "living room". "Ready" she said softly

They all nodded and went to August's room and grabbed their bags. They all walked out as August tacked her note to the door.

Outside August summoned her dog, Deidara made a bird for him and Hidan and Madara summoned a fox for him and Itachi.

--

About a hour later they reached the village hidden in beauty. August set off, the rest following, to a house she knew so well. She ran in the front door and yelled "Konan, Baconna, Dacorra! I'm here and I brought friends!"

"August?" said a masculine voice coming from the kitchen. A boy of about fifteen walked out. He had golden blonde hair and brilliant green eyes.

August dropped her bags and muttered "Clay"

--

I know this took awhile and it sucks but please review.


	6. Twins

Hi I'm back

Hey peoples this is the next chapter. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: Akumu no own Naruto.

--

"Clay" August whispered. She ran over and hugged him "You got my note" she cried as he hugged back

"Yes, but why the Akatsuki?" He asked slipping out the note it read:

_Dear Clay,_

_This is 'Autumn' I need to leave now. It is urgent and I can't disclose the reason in this letter. But I can disclose that my real name is August and I am of the Akatsuki. Please do not think badly of me for it because I couldn't take it if you hated me. Because I think I love you. _

_Love,_

_August Karei _

_P.S. If you need me I will be in the Village Hidden in Beauty, living in a house with a flag with peach colored lilies. _

"Um, I dunno why I went there really" August said looking up at Clay

"Alright" he said unperturbed

"August!" Konan waddled over and hugging her as best she could

"Did you have a safe journey?" August asked

"Yep" Konan said wincing slightly

"What's wrong?" asked August

"A pain in my lower back" Konan whispered a grimace on her face

"Shit" August whispered "Baconna is the birthing room ready?!" August yelled into the kitchen

"Yes" said a short, heavy set woman with brown haired and green eyes "Why?"

"Konan's in labor" August said "I'll take care of her and you please take care of them. I don't need them miscarrying." She said the last part so as not to be heard.

"What?" Konan asked looking back at them

"Nothing, Clay come help me please." August yelled. The house was in pretty much utter chaos as a tall midnight blue haired, twelve year old girl with green eyes came out of the kitchen.

"What's going on?" she asked

'Konan's in labor and your mother is helping the four men over there' August signed 'help me and Clay please, Dacorra.' She signed again because Dacorra was deaf.

"Coming" she said rushing over

--

At the Akatsuki hideout

Pein was going to make himself dinner when he saw Kisame, Kakuzu, Sasori and Zetzu all sitting at the table. "What's going on over here?" asked Pein

Sasori answered in a monotone "We were wonder where Deidara, Itachi, Tobi and Hidan went off to, because we can't find them."

"What?" Pein asked looking angry

"I don't know we haven't seen them since breakfast. Now that you mention it we haven't seen the girl either." Kisame said

"What?!" Pein almost screamed. He ran out of the room the other men hot on his heels. Once he got to August's room he saw the note, he tore it of the door and read it. It read:

_Dear Pein,_

_By now you have probably noticed that Hidan, Deidara, Itachi, Tobi and I are missing. We have gone and I have sent Konan a head of us yesterday and yes she has been in the hideout the whole time. I will be back, but I can't grantee that the others will be back. I am sorry to leave so suddenly without warning but we needed a safer place than the base. _

_Goodbye for now,_

_August _

"DAMN!!" he screamed running out the back exit and looked around "DAMN YOU AUGUST!!" he screamed again for on top of the hideout. He turned around and looked at the rest of the Akatsuki and spat "Go back in and get ready. You are going out on individual missions. So SCRAM!!" Pein had to find a map.

--

"Come on Konan push!" August screamed over Konan's cries of agony. Konan screamed as she pushed and then a baby's crying could be heard. "It's a boy" August said as Konan laid back down smiling and breathing heavily.

August cut the umbilical and tried to gently pull the placenta out but it refused to come. "Konan I think you are having twins." August muttered

"Wha-!" Konan screamed as another contraction hit (I know I just put this up but it didn't put the whole chapter on so here's the rest)

"You are! I need you to push again on the next contraction! Okay?" she said and Konan nodded and started screaming again "Push!" August yelled over Konan "I see the head! Keep pushing!" Then a cry was heard in the room. "It's a girl" August said as Konan laid back down crying slightly.

"I have a Ryoku and a Shizuko." Konan cried happily as Dacorra and Clay came over with a baby each. Konan took them both and sighed happily.

Clay and August walked out leaving Dacorra to watch Konan and the twins. Clay looked at August and whisper "I think I love you too" and he kissed her. For the moment life was peaceful.

--

I know I didn't do too great but I tried. Next time I am going to time skip 9 months so just let you know. Thank you for reading and please review.


	7. End of an Era

Akumu here sorry it's been awhile since I've had time to write. I have had to work on school work, go to my sports practices/games and my computer broke and it wasn't fixed for three months.

Disclaimer: Own only the babies and not their parents

FYI- 1 year time skip

--

"_Happy Birthday dear Shizuko and Ryoku, happy birthday to you" _Everyone in the room sang to the two babies sitting in Konan's lap. It was a year since the day August brought Itachi, Deidara, Hidan and Madara to this safe-haven. Konan had her twins a year ago today also, babies Shizuko and Ryoku.

Three months ago eight more babies, three boys and five girls were welcomed to the world. Around the kitchen you could see Madara gently cradling his twins, Kouzai and Hana, sitting at the table. Hidan stood against the wall holding a twin in each arm, Yokio and Yumi, bouncing them gently. Itachi had his twins, Kimi and Kain, in a double sling around his chest. Deidara had his first daughter Dei in a bouncer and his second daughter Yoru in a swing.

Three days ago another set of twins, a boy and a girl, were born to August and Clay. They were named Chikara and Ichigo. August was falling asleep at the table while Clay held the sleeping twins to his chest.

Baconna and Dacorra had left the house to August when they moved to a new house. August, as of ten months ago, was taken off the missing-ninja list because the Poison Village realized she was in the Village hidden in Beauty. They realized she was happy there and didn't want to take her away from her friends. Everything was perfect, or so August and the rest of her "family" thought.

After a very messy cake and clean up time, the "mommies" put their babies to bed and turned on a movie. They agreed on "Mamma Mia". They were about half way through when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" August said put the pillow she had been clutching on the couch. The knocking continued "I'm coming August hissed hoping the babies wouldn't be woken up. She blew a strand of golden brown hair out of her face. Her hair had changed color since the babies were born and she couldn't figure out why.

August opened the door and held back a scream. Standing in front of her was Kisame, Sasori, Kakuzu and Zetzu. "Let us in" Sasori said

"Who are you?" August pretended to seem frightened.

"None of your business." Kakuzu said getting in her face, August pretended to whimper. "Do you know any of these people?" Kakuzu asked holding up a photo of all the people in the other room except Clay.

"No" August said calmly pretending to examine the pictures

"We want to check" Kisame said in an intimidating manor

"But you'll wake the babies" August said trying to sound scared

"**How many do you have?"** Black Zetzu asked

"T-t-twelve between me and my sisters" August said looking at her feet

"**A hearty snack don't you say?" **Black Zetzu asked August

"N-no" August began to fake cry "P-please d-d-don't. M-m-my b-b-babies."

"Don't worry you seem to useless to help these people. We'll go now so you don't have to worry." Sasori said knocking out Zetzu

"Th-th-thank you, sir" August said closing the door

August locked the door and ran back into the living room. She pulled all the shades closed and checked on the babies, making sure there were still twelve.

"August" Konan said and August shushed here right away.

"Be quiet Kyoko." August said using Konan's code name "There are some BAD MEN outside." She was dropping hints to all the house occupants.

"Oh no, Kami no." Konan said

"Yes" August said real tears in her eyes. She had tried so hard to protect Konan, Itachi, Madara, Deidara, and Hidan. Now she had Clay and the babies where under her protection too. Her and Clay's twins were top of the list.

"I know what I have to do" August said in her fury her hair changed back to her real color. She smiled a weak smile. "I must go now" She kissed the twins and Clay than found her old cloak. She threw her cloak on and ran out the door screaming her goodbyes.

"Puppet-man looking for me?" August said to Sasori's back

"You" he said menacingly

"Don't worry, I was on my way back when I saw you harassing that poor woman back there. What did she do to deserve that?" August asked walking with them

Sasori and the rest just glared ""Fine don't tell me" August said

--

Returning to the Hideout

"You found one" Pein said "The leader I see." He glared at August menacingly

"I was the leader" August said her head held high

"You will be punished you know." Pein said with an evil glint in his eye

"I know, I knew that when I ran away." August said completely straight faced

"You will receive it when you tell me where the others are. Now where are they?" Pein asked getting about 5 inched away from August's face

With the straightest face and fiercest look August quietly said "They're dead."

--

Thank you for reading. I know it's short and it sucks but please don't flame


	8. Coming Home

Akumu here with the second to last chapter of August and the Akatsuki

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but babies, August and Clay

--

"Wh- what?" Pein asked, August could read his mind and knew that he was tearing himself up inside.

"They died ten months ago. We were attacked by these ninjas from Konoha one had pink hair and the other had bright blonde. Then there was a raven haired guy who "was Itachi's". The blonde thought they captured me and so he told me to run. I didn't want to but Konan told me to run. She said I had more to live for than the Akatsuki." August said fake tears welling up in her eyes. "They realized I was a part of the Akatsuki. I used my concealment jutsu and they couldn't see me anymore. Itachi and Madara were killed by the raven haired boy. Konan and Deidara were killed by the pink haired girl. Hidan was killed by the blonde boy and it took a lot of chakra, I could feel it emanating off of him. I ran and tried to find a safe haven. The chakra seemed to have affected me, my hair had turned brown and I couldn't remember what had just happened." August sobbed in an extremely fake way

"What happened after that?" Sasori asked

"I met a guy and a month later was pregnant. Three days ago I welcomed my twins, a boy, Chikara, and a girl, Ichigo." August said telling the first truth in awhile

"Three days ago?" Pein asked and August nodded

"Well, I will accept my punishment now." August said holding her head high

Everyone one of the men around her was thinking the same thing. They had lost the most important person to them. Pein looked up at August and said "Clean the outside of the hideout."

"That it?" August asked

"Yeah, just go" Pein said

"Okay" August said walking outside. She knew they were coming and it would be best if she waited for them so they could stick to her story. She was waiting for an hour before they came.

"August" Konan said dropping to her knees to hug her "You just took off and we needed to follow."

"You guys can't be yourselves anymore. I told them you five died." August said pointing to each of the Akatsuki members

"What?" Madara asked shifting Hana's position while trying not to wake

"It was the first thing that came to mind. It was also the easiest thing to make a story from." August said she told them the whole story. "Remember your names we used in the other village. Those will be the names you will use understand."

"Hai" they all said as August to Ichigo from Clay's arms.

"Follow me" August said standing up and making sure they followed

They walked into the hideout, Ichigo and Chikara started to scream. They stopped screaming as the five men ran out in a rush. Like mother, like children.

"What the hell" Pein said stepping forward.

"My friends have come to join me and brought my babies back." August said holding Ichigo close. "This man is my boyfriend Clay, he has Chikara and I have Ichigo. This woman with the blue hair in Kyoko and her twins are a year old, Shizuko and Ryoku. The blond hair woman is Daria and her 3 month old twin girls are Dei and Yoru. The silver haired woman is Dani and her 3 three month old twins are Yokio and Yumi. The one with the longer black hair is Tasha and her 3 month old twins are Kimi and Kain. The other black haired girl is Maddie and her 3 month old twins are Hana and Kouzai." August said pointing to each of the parents in turn

"Oh…" Pein said "Do you want to stay here too?" he asked looking at "Kyoko" wanting to do nothing more than cry.

"Hai" they all said

"Alright, but you will be working also, understand?" Pein said

"Hai" They all said

Pein set up the rooms. Kisame, Sasori and Kakuzu shared Deidara and Sasori's old room. Deidara and Hidan shared Kakuzu and Hidan's old room. Zetzu was trusted with no one's children so he was left his and Tobi's old room. Itachi and Madara had Kisame and Itachi's old room. August, Clay and Konan shared August's old room. Pein got his own room, the one he had shared with Konan. Everyone began to become settled over the next few weeks, that is, except for Pein, Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu and Zetzu.

-- 3 weeks later --

"Sasori-dono what's wrong?" Deidara asked while feeding Yoru with Dei by his side in her carrier.

"What did you call me?" Sasori asked turning his head a whiplash pace to look at "Daria"

"Sasori-dono, why?" Deidara asked knowing exactly why, when he had been partners with Sasori he had called him danna.

"It just reminded me of something someone else once called me." Sasori said looking at "Daria".

"Oh sorry Dono" Deidara said sad inside but happy that Sasori missed him too

-- 4 days later --

"Fuck" Hidan said when he was tripped and almost knocked over his daughter in her swing barely missing his son. "Jashin" he said rolling his eyes to the sky when Yumi and Yokio started crying.

"What did you say?" asked Kakuzu who had just walked in

"Kashi" Hidan said trying to calm the crying girl

"Who is that?" Kakuzu asked

"The twins deceased father." Hidan lied, making it look like he was crying.

"Oh sorry" Kakuzu said

"Why did you ask?" Hidan

"You reminded me of someone briefly." Kakuzu said

"Oh" Hidan said smiling sadly he was happy and sad that Kakuzu missed him so much.

-- 1 week later --

"Who's a good boy?" Madara said to Kouzai tickling him and talking in baby talk trying not to wake Hana, who was sleeping peacefully in her crib.

"Who's talking?" Zetzu asked looking into the room

"Sorry it was me, it's the only way to make Kouzai happy." Madara said smiling at the baby before him.

"**It reminded him of Tobi**" black Zetzu said

"Shh…" white Zetzu said

"Who's Tobi?" Madara asked already knowing full well who it was

"Somebody who was important to us" Zetzu said walking away

"Alright" Madara smirked feeling happy someone missed him

-- 2 days later --

"Rose" Shizuko said to her mother

"One rose coming up" Konan said folding a piece of paper into a rose and giving it to her daughter.

"Swan" Ryoku said waiting for his origami

"Okey-Dokey little man." Konan said laughing as she made a swan out of the piece of paper she had ready.

"What are you doing?" Pein asked walking into the living room

"Ory-gamri" Ryoku said playing with his swan

"Origami, sweetie" Konan corrected her son looking at Pein "Why?"

"Oh, it just reminded me of a woman I used to know" Pein said

"Oh" Konan said folding a piece of paper into a heart "here" she gave the heart to him smiling

"Thanks" Pein said close to tears

-- 4 hours later --

"Well, I did what my brother always wanted, restarted the clan. They have my name so they are true clan members." Itachi said putting Kimi and Kain to bed

"Your clan is dead, really?" Kisame asked walking by Itachi's room

"Yes" Itachi said patting down Kimi's hair

"What happened?" Kisame asked leaning against the doorway

"Rogue ninjas, my mother got away with me and my brother but she was a weak woman and she died." Itachi lied not looking up from his twins

"Oh, I knew someone whose brother also wanted to restore his clan, but he had destroyed them." Kisame said

"Really, who?" Itachi asked

"Someone who was important to me" Kisame said walking away

"Oh" Itachi said smirking happy that Kisame missed him

--

Okay it took awhile but I did the story don't mind the crappyness


End file.
